Steering column assemblies for vehicles often include kinetic energy absorption/dissipation devices that control the collapse of the column in the event of a crash to reduce the likelihood of injury to the driver. One form of an energy absorbing device comprises a metal strap that is bent and drawn over an anvil to absorb kinetic energy of a collapsing column. Examples of this type of energy absorbing device include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,170,874; 6,189,929; 6,322,103; and 6,652,002. The rate of energy dissipation can be adjusted, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,749,221; 6,652,002; and 6,641,167. The adjustment of the rate of energy absorbed/dissipated can be made in response to speed of the vehicle and the mass of the driver.